The Truth Jack Knife
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: During Jack Knife. Season 7 spoilers. Hints of McAbby. Mostly and ALL TIVA! TIVA TIVA TIVA.


_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I owned NCIS Corporall Damen Werth would be D. E. A. D. and TIVA would be together... (:**_

**I wrote this one because through the next month, every NCIS fan will be going through withdrawal of new NCIS episodes... soo... yeah... This is placed before/slightly after NCIS Season 7, "Jack Knife," Contains spoilers for s7... so if you haven't seen any episodes, and don't wanna spoil it, click back on your browser or the little red X. Wow, usually wouldn't say that on a fic, LOL.**

* * *

Gibbs turned around and his mouth creased into a serious line, "Get DiNozzo and Ziva outta bed..."

McGee was shocked, Tony and Ziva together? "What?!"

Gibbs managed to turn around again in the cold and shot McGee a confused look, "Yeah, wake 'em up.." He noted the relief wash over McGee's face and knew what he was thinking.

*

The phone rang through the silent air while two people slept soundly, side by side. No one moved for awhile, until the second ring had come through, waking the two.

"Unghh..." Tony groaned, not wanting to answer the phone. He felt the figure beside him shift and move slightly

The sleeping figure jabbed him in the back, "Tony, answer it.."

Ignoring the command that if not followed would lead to more death threats, he pulled the pillow over his head. "Where is my phone?"

Ziva opened one eye, tempted to pull the pillow off his head and beat him with it. The phone was interrupting precious sleep that they both needed desperately. "I dunno... jean... pocket..."

"Where are they?"

"I dunno..." Ziva rolled over onto her back. She tried to sense where they could be in the darkness but gave up upon hearing the next ring.

"Well - find it!"

"Not my job.." She paused and dropped something on his back. "There. Answer. Before I smash your phone,"

Tony grabbed the phone and rolled over onto his back. He braced himself for the intense light and opened his eyes. _McGee. "_It's three AM, make this quick, McEarlyBird," Taking his phone from his ear for a moment he clicked speaker-phone, enabling Ziva to hear as well.

"DiNozzo?" McGee's voice sounded weak, almost as if he'd found out about a huge mind-blowing secret.

"Yeah.." He looked at Ziva and smirked. There was no response. Just her back rising and falling peacefully. Speaker phone didn't work... He poked her again and she rolled over onto her back and breathed out.

"Why... did you answer Ziva's phone, DiNozzo?"

"Uhh - uhh..." He shot straight up in the bed and began to panic. The pillow that was on top of his head went flying into the wall and nearly took down a photo with it. A look of shock crossed Ziva's face and she sat up with Tony and laughed out loud her features softening as she wove her fingers through Tony's.

"I think I'm gonna go gag myself!" exclaimed McGee, sitting down in his work chair.

"Don't McGee," Ziva's soft voice danced through the phone. "I guess it's time you knew anyways,"

"No, Ziva!" He heard more laughter from Ziva and Tony was grumbling.

McGee gave the sound he was throwing up. The two both laughed this time. "What do you want, McGee? It's three AM, and Ziva and I would like to sleep..."

McGee was utterly disgusted now, "Gibbs needs you two for a case... Damon Werth is here," He was going to wash his mouth and eyes out with soap after this.

"We'll be there," Chimed Ziva, "Just give us time to get ready,"

"Waaaait! Hold on!" Commanded Tony, "Damon Werth? Ziva, if we don't want to be found out about, you need to make me jealous,"

"You already jealous, _darrling_?" Her voice drawled out to bug Tony as she pinched his noise. "We'll be there in an hour,"

"AN HOUR?" _Gross, _thought McGee, "Why an hour?"

"Because Tim, Ziva likes to take a long time on her hair..." Tony responded, not sure what McGee asked why they would take an hour to get ready.

"Reaaally?" quizzed McGee.

"Yeaaah... reallyyy. McGee!" Ziva yelled, "What WERE you thinking that was gonna take us an -- Ohhh.." She laughed, looking at Tony who winked at her before swinging his legs over the bed and disappearing out the door into the bathroom, "McGee... you have so much to learn about Tony and I,"

"B - b - b - y - ye." He stuttered before hanging up.

*

They arrived sooner than McGee expected. They took less than an hour. He breathed a sigh of relief as they walked in. As soon as Ziva saw Werth she immediately played an interest in him, and Tony's eyes suddenly flashed with a hatred that satisfied Werth. Ziva tried to keep her emotions under control. She belonged to one man only, and that was Tony. She hated Werth. Enough to break _his_ nose. She was so grateful when he finally stepped into that elevator and left.

*

Gibbs watched as the tension from Tony and Ziva rise and fall in the bullpen. It was clear Tony was jealous, but Ziva didn't ask or even take note of it. Worried his rules were being bent, if not broken he stomped downstairs.

"Rule number twelve!" He barked to his Agents.

The two jumped, and they recited at the same time, "Never date a co-worker,"

Just then, McGee walked in and shot the two a glare. Gibbs spoke, his words taking them all off guard, "How many phone calls you make this mornin', McGee?"

"Uh - two..."

"Really?!" He pulled a few pieces of paper from his desk. "The records show you only called Ziva. Funny thing is... you didn't call Tony. Weird huh? Tony didn't call anyone either. Ziva answered her phone, and she currently lives in the same residence as DiNozzo. And the weird thing is... the GPS from the phones show you two are together!"

Tony and Ziva both froze, their secret was out. Tony and Ziva stood up and ran towards the elevator. Gibbs just missed them, and just as the doors closed, Tony yelled out to him, "McGee and Abby are breaking the rule, too! They've been breaking it worse than us, and it's been going on since before Somalia!"

Gibbs slapped himself on the back of the head when the elevator doors clicked shut. Getting ready to reprimand McGee, he turned around to find him gone, and the emergency stair door being slammed. He sighed and took the regular stairs. He just managed to see a flick and a swish of a black coat and hair as two people ran past him as he stepped out of the staircases, he watched the couple blend simply into the dark, snowy, star filled night. He watched as the two got into a car and slammed the doors. He watched the car speed away into the array of speeding lights. He threw back his head and laughed. He should have expected it. Turning around, he managed to get back into the building with his arm and watched the noise go on around him. Agents were passing around money... as he listened secretly to the conversations, he realized people had made bets on whether or not Tony and Ziva would get together. Shaking his head, he made his way through the mob of super excited Agents.

*

Tony carefully instructed for Ziva to pull over on the street. She did and there was a lush field of grass. It was so breathtaking as the blades danced in the wind, inviting her to come lie with the grass, as the crickets would whisper their secrets to her as she slept. Tony took her hand and lead her deep into the field. He lay down first, still holding her hand. Giggling quietly to herself, she did the same and looked up at the sky. Looking over at Tony, he had a hand pressed to his forehead, his brows crinkled together, and his lips pressed in a tight line. His breathing was shallow and slow.

"Tony..." She rolled onto her belly and removed the hand from his forehead, "Stop worrying, you silly boy. If Gibbs has a problem with it, too bad. It's what we want, and what we think. Gibbs may be a serious influence in our lives, but he does not make decisions for us."

His eyes closed. "I know... it's just..." He paused, obviously searching for the right words, "Just... this has all happened so fast..."

This time, Ziva laughed, her eyes dancing with relief. "I love you, Tony," Her voice clear with truth as the grass seemed to flow with her words.

Tony didn't think about his next words, "I love you, too, Zee-vah,"

_**THE END.**_

_**Please review. It'll make me happy! :) **_


End file.
